


Always Lonelier At The Top

by SaltierSalt



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltierSalt/pseuds/SaltierSalt
Summary: The pedestal of fame one stands upon is also the price they pay for such fame. A Certain Scientific Railgun is written by Kazuma Kamachi and illustrated by Motoi Fuyukawa. No monetary gain is produced for myself as a result of this work.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Standing Upon This Pedestal

**A Certain Scientific Railgun is written by Kazuma Kamachi and illustrated by Motoi Fuyukawa.**   
**No financial gain for myself is produced as a result of this work.**

**Always Lonelier At The Top**   
**Chapter One**

* * *

Mikoto Misaka stood on the bridge, looking out at the horizon where sky and sea met. Humming softly to herself, she watched the birds as they flew to and fro with nary a care in the world. If only she could be that carefree. Her status as the third-ranked level five hampered that idea somewhat. One doesn’t make many true friends when they stand upon a gilded pedestal, after all. Sighing, she pushed herself off the railing. Taking one last look at the seagulls soaring over the waves, she began her trek towards her dormitory.

A short while later, she strode through the main door of the dormitory. Students milled about, but parted before her like fish before a shark. Mikoto ignored the hushed whispers and hurried glances without breaking pace. She was used to it, after all. Making her way through the building, she soon arrived at her shared room. Opening the door, she surveyed the room. Her roommate hadn’t returned yet, evidently. Shaking her head, she strode over to her desk, dropping her bag on the floor next to her chair.

Pivoting, she went back over to her bed and flopped down on it. She wasn’t sure how long she laid there, mind wandering as she stared up at the featureless ceiling, but the next thing she knew, she was sitting up as the door opened. Looking over towards it, she saw that her roommate had returned.

“Oh, hey, Kuroko. How’s it going?” Mikoto asked, in a friendly tone.

Kuroko Shirai started, snapping her gaze up. “Oh, Mikoto. I’m doing well today. How about you?”

Mikoto smiled sadly. Even her roommate appeared to have placed her solidly on that pedestal. “I’m doing just fine, thanks.”

Kuroko didn’t seem to notice the melancholy in her voice, evidently. She continued on past Mikoto, dumping her own bag on her bed as she went. Mikoto decided to make another attempt at breaking the ice.

“So, Kuroko. You have any plans for this weekend, then?” Kuroko looked over at her, apparently not expecting the question. Mikoto smiled up at her, hoping that would be enough to have Kuroko talk to her in a friendlier manner.

“Oh, um. Not really, no. Just some errands, actually.” Kuroko replied, quickly looking away.

“I see. Well, if there’s anything you wanted to do, let me know, okay?” Mikoto said, a slight frown crossing her face. Why did she have to be placed on this pedestal by everyone she met? Why couldn’t she just live a normal life?

“Ah! I couldn’t possibly. You must have other more important things to do. I wouldn’t want to take up your valuable time.” Kuroko quickly answered.

Mikoto pushed her disappointment away, standing and heading for the door. “Hey, Kuroko. I’m going to go get some dinner. You should hurry before they close the cafeteria.”

“Yeah, I’ll be right behind you.”

* * *

The next morning, Mikoto left earlier than she usually would. Normally she would’ve gotten breakfast at the dorms, but she decided against it. Pulling out her phone, she navigated through her contacts, before landing on one of the people she knew would understand where she was coming from.

‘Hey, are you there? I’ve not got much going on today, so did you want to meet up somewhere?’

She waited a beat, looking up from the screen, taking in her surroundings quickly before turning her attention back to it. Her phone dinged, alerting her to a new notification.

‘Maybe. Where were you thinking? I’d prefer some place quiet, to be honest.’

Mikoto thought for a moment, before composing a reply. ‘I know a nice little coffee shop. How does that sound?’

She didn’t have to wait long for the answer.

* * *

An hour later, Mikoto found herself sitting on the patio of an independently owned coffee shop. Nobody but the shop staff was around, and they appeared preoccupied in the shop proper. Sparing a glance down at her wristwatch, she took a sip of her coffee as she continued to wait. However, she did not have to wait much longer.

“Hey, Mikoto. It’s good to see you.” Mikoto looked up, spotting the person she had been waiting for. Misaki Shokohou strutted through the door, her haughty flair present as always.

“Hey Misaki. Good to see you as well. How’re you today?” Mikoto replied, standing to greet her fellow.

Misaki shrugged, moving to take a seat opposite Mikoto. “Same old, really. Though I could ask the same of you, Railgun. It’s not like you to ask me out like this.” Misaki offered Mikoto a wink.  
“People will talk, you know?”

“Yeah, yeah. You just keep indulging in that fantasy of yours, MentalOut. The reason I asked you to meet me is because of a problem we both share. I thought discussing the matter with you might help resolve it, for both of us.” Mikoto answered, keeping a level head. Getting frustrated with Misaki would do her no good here.

“Oh? And just what would that problem be, Mikoto? I’m positively dying to know.” Misaki playfully shot back.

“The golden pedestals that all level fives find themselves upon. I want to find a way off my pedestal, if only in the eyes of a few individuals.” Mikoto laid her cards out on the table.

Raising an eyebrow, Misaki thought for a moment. “I hope you realize, Mikoto. It’s not going to be that easy. I suspect I already know the reason for this, but might I ask why?”

Mikoto sighed softly to herself. “It’s simple, really. You, me, Accelerator, the others. We all have so much power compared to the rest of the city. At what price, though? You in particular should understand. After all, your so-called friends are really just a result of your ability, aren’t they?”

At this, Misaki visibly paused. She could not deny that what Mikoto had said was true. Her clique, her followers? All manufactured by her. Brushing it off, she spoke confidently. “And? Whilst it’s true that I helped speed the process along, I can’t take all the credit, can I? I merely pulled on the strings a little.”

Mikoto nodded absently. “I’m sure. Not all of us have the same ability as you. Some of us have to put in a little more effort.”

Misaki smiled sadly. “Sorry, Mikoto. I’m not entirely sure why you sought me out to chat about this particular topic, but you said it yourself. My ability did have some bearing in forming the friendships I have.”

Mikoto nodded slowly. “I... see. Well, I must say I had hoped there was more to that than I thought. Both for my sake and yours.”

Misaki giggled to herself. “Aw, how sweet of you. You must really care about me, huh? What about that boy you’re so in love with, then?” She revelled in the delight of seeing the distinctive blush creep up on Mikoto’s face. It was always so easy to get under the girl’s skin.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about! It’s not like that at all!” Mikoto protested, which only made Misaki grin more.

“In all seriousness, though. This is something you’re going to have to figure out on your own, Mikoto.” Misaki’s grin quickly faded away, replaced by a more serious look. “Now, about that coffee...”

Mikoto could only sigh.

* * *

Back at her dormitory, Mikoto hummed softly to herself as she went about tidying her half of the room up. It hadn’t been long since she had returned from the coffee shop, perhaps half an hour or so. Truth be told, she had felt some disappointment that Misaki had not been able to help her.

Shaking her head slightly, she returned her attention to the task at hand. She was startled somewhat by the door opening suddenly. She wasn’t expecting Kuroko to be back so soon. Her roommate had told her that she wouldn’t be back until later the day before.

Taking the initiative, she made her presence known. “Kuroko? Is that you?”

Judging by Kuroko’s reaction, she hadn’t expected Mikoto be in the dorm either. “Oh! Mikoto! I just realized I forgot a few things here earlier. What about you? I don’t mean to offend you, but you weren’t here when I woke up.”

“Eh, not much. I had to meet with someone, that’s all.” Mikoto said, the answer just flowing out. “Anyways, I think I’ll head out. No sense letting such a beautiful day go to waste, right?”

“Yes, I suppose that’s true. I hope you enjoy yourself, Mikoto.” Kuroko had at this point recovered from her slight fright, and moved over towards her desk.

As Kuroko picked a few things up off the desk’s surface, Mikoto paused at the doorway. Looking over her shoulder, she gave the room a curt once-over before pulling the door closed behind her.

Once Kuroko heard the click as the door fully closed, she let out a breath she had been holding ever since she had realized that Mikoto was in the room. Glancing at the door, she put the items she had previously picked up back on the desk. Walking over to her bed, she plopped herself down on the mattress, the springs creaking slightly as she did so. Frowning, she looked down at it.

“I’m not that heavy, you know!”

Directing her gaze back up, she took in the sight of Mikoto’s newly made bed. The giant stuffed bear was present as always. Scowling slightly, the girl lost herself in her own thoughts. Why on earth had she requested to room with the legendary Railgun? At the time, it had seemed like a foolproof plan to get to know her more. However, as she quickly learned, no plan survives contact with the enemy. In this case, her enemy was her own nervousness. She just couldn’t work up the courage to ask Mikoto to go out with her. After all, what was a mere level four to the third-ranked?

Kuroko wasn’t blind. She had noticed the attempts Mikoto had made to be friendly. She just had chalked it up to normal social cues because they were roommates. But she was terrified of crossing a line she couldn’t just step back over. What if Mikoto saw her as nothing but a friend? Or, perhaps, she saw her just as a roommate? Someone you’re nice to because of the shared circumstance?

“Argh! Goddamn this bloody hormonal body! Why does everything have to be so hard to figure out?” Leaning over, she let herself fall fully onto the bed. A soft thump filled the room as she buried her face in her pillow, tears staining the pillowcase.

It wouldn’t be until an hour later that she pushed herself off the bed.


	2. Cracks Form

**A Certain Scientific Railgun is written by Kazuma Kamachi and illustrated by Motoi Fuyukawa.**

**No financial gain for myself is produced as a result of this work.**

**Always Lonelier At The Top**

**Chapter** **Two**

* * *

A little over a week later, Mikoto found herself back on the bridge near the railyard. The past week had been tough. Kuroko seemed to be avoiding her even more than she had in the past, going as far as leaving the room early and returning as late as possible. On more than one occasion, she had made it back to the dorm just before curfew.

Mikoto couldn’t worry about that particular problem for the time being, however. Her thoughts drifted to the text she had received from her mother, explaining in no uncertain terms that her parents were planning to come visit her in a little over two weeks. Apparently, to ‘see how their little girl is managing in that big scary city’.

Mikoto smiled sadly. How silly of her, to forget that her parents would never see her as standing on that damned pedestal like the rest of the city did. Like... like her own roommate had. She had hoped that by being friendlier with Kuroko, she would’ve been able to strike up a real friendship with the girl. Not this weird relationship that they had right now. She sighed. Perhaps it was a lost cause to try and get Kuroko to be a real friend. It might be time for her to start looking elsewhere.

Pushing herself back from the railing like she had a week before, she turned and began making her way back to the Tokiwadai dormitory once again. Sparing a glance at her watch, she decided to take a more roundabout route back than the straightforward one she usually took.

As she walked, Mikoto couldn’t help but ponder the possibility of making new friends. She really didn’t know that many people in the city, of course. She could count the number of people on a single hand. There was Kuroko, of course. It was a shame that that particular relationship seemed to have stalled out. Apart from her roommate, she really only knew one other person in Academy city.

She was acutely aware of the rather prominent blush that crept onto her cheeks when she thought about him. For all her supposed dislike of the guy, she knew deep in her heart that there was something about him that brought butterflies to her stomach. The only problem was that she had absolutely no idea what to do. Her hasty response to Misaki’s teasing when they had met at the coffee shop been born from embarrassment, and she was sure that Misaki knew that even without using her ability.

Snapping herself back to the present, Mikoto continued on her way. Perhaps she would swing by the old vending machine in the park, get herself a drink on the way back. Humming softly, her surroundings seemed to blur together, changing from the dull grey of the skyscrapers to the vibrant green of the park.

Mikoto was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she very nearly ran into the person standing in front of the machine. She started, beginning to apologize, when her brain finally caught up with her eyes. It was none other than the boy at the centre of this whirlwind of emotions she found herself in, Touma Kamijou.

Having been alerted to the fact that she was there by her unsuccessful apology attempt, Touma turned slightly, recognition flashing across his face.

“Hey there, Zapper. Long time no see.”

Mikoto’s heart was beating at what felt like a million miles an hour. In hindsight, she should’ve expected Touma to be here. After all, it was a public park, and she knew he often stopped by to use the machine. She had just been so preoccupied thinking about her current predicament that she had forgotten entirely. She felt the blush from earlier quickly returning. Quickly looking down, she clasped her hands together, nervously wringing them. Touma tilted his head a bit, adopting a concerned expression.

“Zapper? Everything alright? You seem very on edge.”

Mikoto snapped her head back up so quickly that it was a miracle that she had not gotten whiplash.

“Huh? Oh! Yes. I’m fine, thanks!” Mikoto instinctively blurted out, trying to change the topic as soon as possible. “What about you? Why are you here, Touma?” Even as she said her piece, she was mentally kicking herself. ‘Why are you here? He’s likely here for the same reason I am!’

Fortunately for her, Touma didn’t seem to notice her gaffe.

“Oh, I’m just here to use the vending machine. Damn thing ate my money again! And, before you ask, no I do not want your help in getting a drink. I’ve not forgotten what you did last time, Mikoto.”

Even as she had the decency to appear sheepish, Mikoto could not help but feel conflicted. On one hand, Touma had used her actual name for once. On the other, however, she realized that she didn’t really mind the nickname he had come up with. She wasn’t sure which she preferred. Touma was quick to bring her back to the present, though.

“Well anyways, I’ve got to go. Don’t want to be breaking curfew, after all. You should get going too, Zapper. I’ll see you around.”

As the boy started to walk away, Mikoto felt a sense of panic. Without thinking, she blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

“W-wait!”

Touma paused, half-turning towards her.

“Yeah? You want to say something?”

Mikoto felt her cheeks become almost maroon in a matter of seconds. Touma tilted his head again, looking closely at her.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Mikoto? Your face looks pretty red.” Touma took a step back towards her, causing Mikoto to stiffen.

“Y-yeah! Yeah, I’m really fine. Thanks for asking, Touma.” Mikoto quickly ground out, screaming internally.

“Well, just thought I’d ask. What else are friends for, right? Anyways, bye!” Touma resumed walking off, leaving Mikoto standing next to the vending machine.

The girl blinked a couple of times, before making her way back to Tokiwadai on unsteady legs, her heart feeling like it was going to burst.

As she walked, she softly whispered to herself.

“That jerk. What was he thinking, saying something like that..? I.. These bloody hormones...”

* * *

Kuroko huffed as she sprinted the remaining distance towards the dorms. How could she have let this happen? She had only stopped for a minute to do some last minute shopping! At least... she had planned on only stopping for a minute. She frowned as she remembered the sheer panic she had felt upon realizing she had spent closer to half an hour in the store. Snapping back to the present, she focused on the entrance to the dormitory, where she could make out the form of-of.. Kuroko gulped as her blood chilled.

She swore she could make out the gleam in the eye of the Resident Advisor as the woman stood in front of the double doors. She winced as the older woman made a point of dramatically inspecting her watch, looking back up at Kuroko immediately afterwards and raising an eyebrow.

“Cutting it rather close, aren’t we, Ms. Shirai?

Kuroko’s life flashed before her eyes. She shuddered slightly before responding. “Y-yes, I am. I apologize. I simply lost track of time.”

The other woman’s eyes narrowed. “I hope you understand why that isn’t a good thing, Ms. Shirai?”

Kuroko could’ve passed for a woodpecker, she nodded so fast.

“Good. However, you did make it back before curfew, so run along back to your room now.”

Wisely heeding the RA’s advice, Kuroko swiftly entered the building and covered the distance to the aforementioned dorm room. As she opened the door, the girl noticed the form of her roommate already fast asleep. Kuroko wasted no time in going about getting herself ready for sleep as well.

While she laid in her bed, Kuroko could not help but let her mind wander. What would things be like if the circumstances were reversed between the two of them? What would she be like if she was the level five and Mikoto was the level four? She would like to think that she’d have more of a social network. But would that really be the case? She thought back to the past week, how isolated her roommate was. She recalled how she and many others treated the girl like she was some unapproachable saint, despite the many attempts Mikoto had made at reaching out. Perhaps it was time for her to make an effort to be Mikoto’s friend.

* * *

As Toma made his way through the streets of Academy City, he could not help but notice the change in atmosphere as he passed between districts. Things were a lot rougher the further you got from the scientific centre hub of the city. He wasn’t surprised. In a city that was built on science, that was to be expected. Still, it made the outskirts that much more dangerous, and he had the honour of being given an apartment in such an area. He passed yet another group of thugs as he turned a corner and found himself back at his apartment. Unlocking the door, closing it behind him and setting the deadbolt, he thought back to his conversation with Mikoto earlier.

He felt a pang of sympathy for the girl. It was surely not easy to be considered one of the most powerful people in the city, especially as a teenager. She had been about to say something to him as he left, he remembered, and she did appear to have been on edge. Perhaps there was something bothering her-. His eyes snapped open wide. How could he have not seen it? She was one of the most powerful in the city. People in that position don’t tend to have many genuine friends, do they? As he prepared to turn in for the night, he resolved change that. He would be a true friend to her, even if no one else would.

* * *

As the three of them slumbered in two very different locations, there was something much more sinister taking place in a third location.

“Status report.”

“All is going to plan, sir. We have all three POIs under surveillance.”

“Good. Keep me appraised.”


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroko was worried for her friend and roommate. She had noticed the girl had been uncharacteristically quiet for the past week. Something was clearly bothering her, and Kuroko had not the slightest clue as to what it was. Finding out the cause would’ve been so much more straightforward if she’d possessed a telepathic ability; however, Kuroko could not conceive of doing something so underhanded, regardless of her reasons. She would figure it out in a more ethical manner. Firstly, however, she still needed to prove to Mikoto that a friendship between the two of them was possible, if only to show Mikoto that she had a genuine friend in this world.

Looking across the room to where the aforementioned girl was seated at her desk, Kuroko squashed her nerves. There was no time like the present, after all. “Hey, Mikoto. I know this might sound a bit out of the blue, but I was planning on heading over to Seventh Mist this afternoon. Would you be interested in coming along? We could hang out there if you’d like.”

When Mikoto heard her name being called, she looked up and over at the level four. As Kuroko continued speaking, Mikoto’s expression shifted from mere curiosity to a wide-eyed look. Was she dreaming? Had Kuroko just asked her what she thought she did? Had her attempts at offering friendship been more successful than she had imagined? She certainly wasn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Mikoto smiled.

“I’d love to, Kuroko. What time?”

\------

Three hours later, the pair found themselves at one of the many clothing stores that populated the mall. Though they had been there for over an hour, they hadn’t spoken to each other much outside of comparing different outfits. After their fifth stop in a clothes store, the two girls found themselves at the food court as they enjoyed a light snack.

As they ate, the two students were pulled out of their discussion by a commotion just outside of the seating area. Craning their heads to look, they were greeted with the sight of what was unmistakably a mugging.

The culprit was a young man, likely in his early 20s. At the present moment, he had just succeeded in separating the elderly woman from her handbag. Even as he was making his escape, Kuroko was leaping into action. Vaulting over the railing, she wasted no time in shouting for the mugger to freeze.

Unsurprisingly, the man did not comply with her demand, forcing Kuroko to pursue him. Mikoto hesitated for a moment before joining the chase, allowing the distance to open up. As such, she was not in a position to help Kuroko when the teleporter rounded a corner that the suspect had gone past moments earlier, only to receive a blow to the back of the head for her troubles. Due to the lead her roommate had, Mikoto didn’t see Kuroko fall to the ground, stunned. She quickly discovered the other girl laid out on the floor, the mugger disappearing around yet another corner. Seeing bystanders running towards them, she motioned for them to help Kuroko before resuming the chase.

After running down the hallway the mugger had gone, Mikoto was surprised to find herself having caught up with him. She was equally as surprised to find Toma facing the mugger down. Toma was keeping a defensive posture for the most part, attempting to keep the mugger from getting past him. On the other hand, the thief was landing blow after blow on Toma.

Even from a distance, Mikoto could tell that this was a fight that Toma would lose if she didn’t do something to help. With that in mind, she rushed forward, electricity sparking around her. As she closed in on the mugger, she unleashed an electric shock at him. To her surprise, however, the current veered off course at the last moment, dissipating into the wall harmlessly.

As she stumbled to a halt, the mugger turned to face her, a wide grin spreading from ear to ear.

“Well, well. If it isn’t the illustrious Mikoto Misaka. The third ranked. From the looks of things, you must have tried to apprehend me using those marvellous electromagnetic powers of yours. Too bad for you, then, that your vaunted powers simply won’t work on me.”

As he spoke, Mikoto’s eyes narrowed. What did he mean by that, exactly?

“You’re another electromaster, aren’t you?” She asked, already knowing the answer.

The grin on the man’s face only grew wider. “Guilty as charged.” He replied, shrugging his shoulders. “Unfortunately, however, I am only a level four.” The grin faded, to be replaced with a scowl. “The only difference between the two of us is the fact that you can put on fancy light shows with that signature technique of yours. It’s infuriating that I’m only a nameless level four in the eyes of this city.”

The smirk returned just as quickly as it had gone. “Speaking of, thanks to the crowd we’ve attracted, you can’t even use it. And as we’ve already established, you can’t even hit me any other way. So, that’s checkmate.” He laughed, setting Mikoto and Toma on edge. “Alright then. I think it’s about time I wrapped this up. Oh, Railgun, by the way, I lied earlier. There’s more than one thing that sets you and me apart.”

Mikoto tensed up, ready for whatever he was going to do next. “Oh yeah? What’s that?”

“I know how to fight in CQC.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, the plot thickens.


End file.
